Master of Villainy
by TheWriter946
Summary: The Master once again is up to no good. The story is usual, right? The hero saves the day and evil is defeated no more no less. However, the Master is bored. Recently, the Doctor has lived in Equestria, serving as an ally for the Mane Six and their friends. Now it is their reluctant battleground both physically and spiritually.


_A/N: Credits to the head image. Heavily inspired one-shot. Loads of references. I don't own DW or MLP. All rights belong to their owners. _

* * *

_**Prelude to Chess: Game of Contours**_

No matter which work you are fan of, there are always the rogues gallery to fascinate about.

The Doctor, otherwise known as one of the multiverse's or universes' guardian, is confronting his usual archenemy Moriarty-like known as the Master. The antithesis of the idea exploring the universe. Sure, they finally did seen the stars together but that was the time of him starting to wear lipstick and meeting his post-Harold Saxon self. That was another story...

Right now, the feeling isn't grand as the Doctor gotten himself injured and tortured in the process to corner the present head of criminal activities, and those who came from Tartarus itself.

By playing chess.

"Doctor."

"Master."

"I have to admit...you calling me by my own chosen title all those years ago...I like it when you use my name," as the alicorn made his move.

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field-day." The wounded alicorn replied.

Another chess piece was taken.

"As you chose yours. "The man who makes people better" - how sanctimonious is that?"

Both Timelords trapped in equine anatomy clashed their attempts to use the technique of Fool's Mate on each other.

"So...the usual Snidely Whiplash then?" The Doctor furrows his brows in his present pony form. He soon caught up to his trail due to his targeting of Ponyville's Mayor Mare, Sealed Scroll, Sir Fancy Pants, and Celestia's royal nephew. It was after disarming a bomb back on Earth in a peculiar high school. Sunset Slimmer swore with extreme revenge against the Master, only for her to be hurt with all of her friends in the process. Fortunately the Doctor was there...

"I know! It's good, isn't it? You k'now. Being behind of your own ultra-pawns' daily confrontations! I always feel like the Phantom Blot in the background..."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. He slowly used his almost-cracked-in-half unicorn horn's magic to take another chess piece. He fluttered his almost shattered wings in distress.

"Pffft, oh-please, don't tell me you are going to sleep, are you? We both have gotten too old. I have to admit, events thanks to that old ram and the little filly preceded this. Chancellor Neighsay is good making these ponies being in the dark!"

"Check. Then we can agree that the fire of friendship is lighting up hope, eh?" The Doctor stated cheekily.

The Master drawled his eyes on the chess match, then made a move. He looked over to the highest peak above Canterlot right now with the Doctor, he can also see whole vast majority of Equestria. There, he can foresee the destruction and havoc he already made...

He made some Autons run chaos in Ponyville, and many other well-known cities in Equestria and beyond, thanks to requested shipments of store mannequins.

The Master took yet another piece.

The Daleks were having their own messed up version of fun on Cloudsdale. Unfortunately for them, the very same warrior who partook in the Time War took care of them immediately.

_The Master grinned with his barred teeth. The Doctor was furious. _

_"You know, in all my years of invading..."_

_The Doctor lifted up Rainbow Dash from her fallen state._

_ "...bloodshed, destruction, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to their stubborn, annoying little idealism...I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much-"_

_The Doctor stared at him. "-I already said: **RUN**." _

The Master grinned, "Check."

It was more fun than bargaining with the Griffonstone with the claim he has the Idol of Boreas with Dr. Caballeron and Ahuizotl. Then backstabbing them altogether.

The Doctor took out another piece.

He planned to obliterate the Kingdom of Yakyakistan with the Storm King's staff, in his possession. The Doctor quickly had a swordfight with him, using an umbrella once to deflect a powerful blow.

"Check." The Master stated.

He distracted the Doctor, claiming he has the Key to Time, The Jewel, and a Motherbox in his possession, in reality he was planning to use Rassilon's stuff upon the Crystal Empire.

The Doctor then made his move to block it.

It was also a staged trap with Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra's darkness.

The Master took yet another piece.

Many dead, hundreds wounded.

"So what say now, Doctor? Two immortals locked in an eternal battle until the Judgement Day and trumpet sounds, hm?"

But for some reason, the Master wasn't himself today. He is always frowning.

"Or you can surrender." The Doctor advised causally.

Some Cybermen were running amok in areas such as Hoofdon and Prance. Thanks to the Golden Horseshoes bait, they were out of commission.

Jovial happiness is something he can be finally be proud of, like Mane-iac.

Frowning is something he is not happy about.

So right now, he isn't happy.

He is not happy now. He is frowning.

"How did you think that silly draconequus was set free ago? Then again, he was getting into our beeswax **too** **much**. I betted my own existence that crossed-eyed mare who is much like that fellow girl of yours...Ms. Smith wasn't it? And that annoying purple mashup of Jones and Clara, I have to say, to save your mental self from him!"

He leans backwards on the doomsday machine that they are fighting over from his chair during their chess match.

The Doctor stared at him with a familiar fury with one eye bruised. "They are my friends." He stated bluntly while moving a piece.

"All of them...?" His arch-nemesis scoffed. "Please, like him, those other antagonists jumped on your "friends" bandwagon! Or better yet, being your companions! Always loving your pets as ever, eh? Ever since I was wearing eyelashes as Principal Cinch! How did that cyan so-called "Oz" get to travel with you when she speaks in third point of view!?"

The Master stops himself, and looks over the waterfalls which its location was at Canterlot, which the Mane Six's and the Four Princesses' fates are now up to both warring Timelords now.

"Does it ever wake you in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day they will come for your friends?"

" It does indeed."

"What do you do, when you wake up to that?"

"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor fool who comes to confront their idealism, looking for trouble."

"What did it feel like, though? Having them at your mercy's hands...or should I say, hooves? Which they spread the knowledge with those others?"

He paused for dramatic effect. "Those others...pathetic "successors". Tell me... how did that feel?"

The Doctor snaps, "Stop it!"

"Just imagine. You must have been like Celestia..." He scoffs. "We both taught her and "Nightmare Moon-y" with "Swirly" well, haven't we? How is the couple? Still around? I mean, the shadows and certain shapeshifters failed to get what they wanted...oh the thrill. I used to remember I was taking hold positions of power thanks to your friends, and even disguising myself as your amusing lavender marefriend!"

The Doctor interrupts, "You could stop this right now, we could leave this dimension, we can fight across the constellations if that's what you want, but not here!"

The Master smirked, "Too late."

"...Why do you say that?"

"The plan is already in motion, more grander than our own renegade friends and others. Remember? That meddling fool who sometimes wear red, the war-lover, Frankenstein-dictator, our sentinel teacher, the tinkering friend, and my old date-gosh, it was centuries ago wasn't it?!"

He taps on the doomsday machine which really the Hand of Omega with a container on top, a metal glove that withholds with powers similar to stars and emeralds-the Elements of Harmony with the Alicorn Amulet, hooked up to the Crystal Heart and Storm King's staff. They are screws and bolts in the Master's diabolical plans.

"Check!" He calls out while reading a spellbook. "Can't you believe it?! Harnessed by the Eye of Harmony! Something that Tirek himself wouldn't have witnessed."

"And...here...we...go!" The Master gestures towards to crumbling Equestria, after he took his turn. The countdown was already over-the connection to Hand of Omega was ready to change this world. Basically, the chess game depended on who shall have the doomsday machine's timer. But the time was up-

"Checkmate."

"Hm-What?"

Suddenly, the power within the container fell silent, nothing happened. The Hand of Omega then spewed sparks, revealing it wasn't the real one. It was nothing but a handmade generator long-box.

The Master then grinned slightly.

"What were you trying to prove? That deep down they fear you? That is just you."

The Master in his own present pony form then cracked his neck all around, signalling a combat.

"To death, eh "Dr Moreau"? I just had the honor of being defeating by you, as always. Swapping the precious artifacts with phony ones at ease. " He swiped at the Doctor's injured face.

"Ah. Now why would you say that? Wouldn't it be the power of friendship itself?" The Doctor quickly blocks with his incoming hooves in a certain stance.

"You always use them in your own schemes. Strings. Tangled them with strings. In other words, you are no different from me...now then, unleash phase one!"

_His advantage my injury,_

The Doctor quickly lifts the table up to block the incoming attack used by the Master's TCE.

_My advantage, His rage..._

Not losing his touch on Aikido skills, he quickly kicks the weapon away and draws out it in their fistfight. Kicks and punches from every martial arts' teachings were brought-forth.

_Incoming assault, Feral..._

After exchanging every cheating moves against each other, the devious alicorn then lifts himself up with his out-stretched pegasi's wings in his full glory under the moonlight. In his hoof, bared with a hidden blade attached.

_But experienced._

The Doctor with calmness, braced himself for impact.

_Use his Momentum, To counter..._

The Master flew towards at him, if stating an intent to push the Doctor over the waterfall, to fall to his death like he did with his long-ago incarnation that carried the colorful scarf and familiar fedora.

_**Come now... You really think you are...**_

The world seemed to freeze in motion.

_**The only one who can play this game? While preparing to bring justice,I will break you. Your precious armory, gratefully accepted. We will need it.**_

Next set of actions were debated and planned out between two genius aliens who gave much to this world...

_Chop arm, Target weakness._

_**Follow with haymaker.**_

_Ahh...There we find the recent flying champion...no wonder Dash was fuming today._

**_Competent.. but predictable._**

_**Now... Allow me to reply. Ah yes, I was wondering what would break first. Their spirit, or your body?**_

_Of course...also running dry, Adjust strategy. Nope, wound taking it's toll. As I feared...Injury makes defense untenable. Prognosis...Increasingly negative. _

**_Let's not waste anymore of one another time. We both know how this ends._**

_Conclusion... Inevitable._

Unless ...

With one quick motion, the Doctor spun his hooves to grab the incoming fury, and flipped his back towards the waterfall's ledge. He has his old friend, still nemesis, in a headlock. The Master struggles venomously.

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle with the Mane Six, Sunset Slimmer, and Tempest Shadow teleport themselves in front of them.

_Please, tell Derpy...a thank you...for everything..._

With a deep breath, he pulls himself with his mortal enemy down into the rapids.

Tempest Shadow had to hold back struggling almost-recovered Dash and Applejack to go after them.

Rarity and Pinkie screamed.

Fluttershy wept instantly at the present loss of their friend.

Twilight and Sunset quickly galloped over in shock, seeing if they hit the bottom.

There was nothing-

Suddenly a hoof landed on the ledge, surprising her.

All of the ponies gawked at the surviving Timelord.

"Oof! Oi! What a rush! Phew!"

* * *

Malicious as he is, the Master wasn't always easy to get rid of. Old habits of faking death die hard.

At the bottom of the narrow waterfall, a hand grabbed the rocky bottom ledge.

A hand.

Not an equine hoof.

A human anatomy body part. All with five fingers.

The Master's current state was bruised and bloody.

He sat up; his alicorn disguise was ripped and watery. His flying and magical-containing mechanism was for now damaged.

He grinned.

_Phase One was already done. It hurts but the complex disguise isn't needed anymore. Phase Two can began..._


End file.
